Kushina watches
by Wolfenden
Summary: Companion piece to Minato watches because Naruto's mother deserves to be heard too.


A companion piece to Minato watches since we all want to know how Kushina felt too watching her son grow up.

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**

Kushina watched.

Namikaze Kushina formerly Uzumaki Kushina, the wife of the Yondaime Hokage watched from inside the son she died for. She didn't know that placing part of her chakra in the seal would allow her to watch his life like this. She wonders whether it would have been better not to be able to see, she hates watching how the villagers treat him. Treated with scorn, hate and malice… this is not how they'd thought things would turn out.

She knew being a Jinchuuriki would bring him some pain, it was a heavy burden even when the person was well loved. But this… this was something she wouldn't wish on her greatest enemy. Kushina wondered if Minato could see this too.

Minato, can you see how they're treating our son? Our little boy?

She had never been more grateful that Sarutobi accepted to be Hokage again, Naruto would surely have been killed within the first week if not. How could they do this to her baby? She wanted to yell and scream at them.

What are you doing?

Stop hurting him, he's done nothing wrong!

You're more like monsters than he is!

Weren't those stupid villagers lucky he really wasn't the Kyuubi otherwise they'd all have been slaughtered long ago for this treatment. Kushina prayed and prayed for someone to accept him, to treat him like the lonely child he was, someone who saw him as human. Her prayers were answered in the form of a young chunin by the name of Umino Iruka.

She cried the first time Iruka treated Naruto to ramen, her son was so used to being hated and ignored he had no idea how to react! Those villagers were so lucky she was dead because hell hath no fury like a mother whose child is in pain. She watched Iruka teach him the good things in life, how to laugh and smile no matter what and not to let anything bring him down. She knew Naruto came to think of Iruka like an older brother or maybe a father, it made her sad because she knew Minato would have made a wonderful father but would never get the chance. There was also no one in his life to fill the role of a mother, she desperately wanted to be able to welcome him home and tuck him in at night, to tell him she loves him. Life was too cruel.

She felt Naruto's terror at finding out about the Kyuubi, if she were alive she would have decked that bastard Mizuki for telling him like that. But he really was her and Minato's son, he came through and protected his precious person and didn't let it bother him, she couldn't have felt prouder. Kushina couldn't stop laughing when it turned out Kakashi was his Jounin sensei. Of all the people Minato's little antisocial genius student was Naruto's sensei, if Minato could see this she knew he would be laughing too. While she didn't like his teammates she accepted them as they started working together more, still she really wanted to smack them for some of the things they said to her Naruto.

The chunin exams scared her death, she really thought he might die when he went up against Gaara. But she was glad he'd finally found someone who could understand him completely, that was one friendship she knew would last a life time. Her son really was becoming an amazing person, someone she would always be proud of.

She actually screamed when he pulled that henge on Jiraya and asked him to teach him. She would kill that pervert if he turned Naruto into a pervert too, it didn't matter that she was dead he'd die one day, then she'd get him. It was obvious he knew who Naruto was, he looked so much like his father after all, so she was upset that he hadn't been there for Naruto before considering he was his Godfather.

That pervert was definitely going to die for throwing her son down a canyon just to make him perform some jutsu, it would be a messy and painful death, probably by castration she knew Tsunade would enjoy that. Speaking of Tsunade it was nice to know she was still the legendary sucker, she really should have known better to bet against Naruto. Even if she hadn't been so bad at gambling Naruto never gave up and always came through. It was nice to know there was finally a female Hokage, even if it couldn't be her like she'd always wanted.

Although she didn't want to she felt satisfied to know she's been right about at least one of his team mates, it hurt though because she knew how highly Naruto thought of Sasuke. He certainly didn't deserve to be betrayed like that by someone he respected. Kushina felt fear when Jiraya told Naruto about Akatsuki, she didn't want more people trying to kill her son. But she watched as he left the village with Jiraya to become stronger, he would keep all his promises even if it killed him to do so, he would do everything to protect his precious people.

That was what made him their son, it didn't matter that he'd didn't know who they were. She was proud of him and she knew Minato was too.

Now just to continue watching and waiting till the day he tried to control Kyuubi, boy wouldn't that be a barrel of laughs.

* * *

Please review or i won't put more chapters out for my other stories please!


End file.
